


If You Cut Me I Suppose I Would Bleed (The Colors Of The Evening Stars)

by WrongAndRight



Series: Evening Stars Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angel/Demon Relationship, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Don't Have to Know Good Omens, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Ship It, Light Swearing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa, Tags Are Hard, also kati (the person im writing this for) I hope u know that id die for u, also kind of!!, crossroads demon logic | logan sanders, everything should be explained in text, i promise zero knowledge is needed, id like to thank my usual beta for being absolutely zero help with this, it's a fusion au between the two, its mostly just logan and virgil running around being dumbasses, kind of, luv u!!, morally gray angel x crossroads demon au, no beta we die like the sleep deprived and illiterate gays that we are, so like good omens basically, so the background lamp ended up being SUPER background im sorry, song: the technicolor phase (owl city), those r tags?? fab!!, yeah I didnt expect that to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongAndRight/pseuds/WrongAndRight
Summary: A morally gray angel and a crossroads demon find they may have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, background Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Evening Stars Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Red In The Rose: The Black In The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/gifts).



> *shows up to the secret santa a week late with dutch bros and an entire verse based off a single, simple writing prompt* . . . sup?  
> i know! i know! kati i'm so so sorry this is late, personal garbage and holiday stuff and you don't wanna hear excuses, anyway, please accept my apology, this four chapter morally gray angel/crossroads demon fic, and my sincerest regrets that i didn't finish this on time!  
> it's too late to wish you and everyone reading this happy holidays, but i hope your holidays were happy, and i wish you a bright 2021 all the same!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a desperate woman summons a crossroads demon, and five days later, a morally gray angel gets an order from a superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossroads demon logan might be the best concept i've ever come up with so,,, I hope y'all like him too.  
> [plus, an excuse to put logan in a suit? *chefs kiss*, am I right?]  
> also, because I know created angel names are murder to try and figure out, "eliel" is pronounced "elle-ie-elle" with "elle" being pronounced like the letter "L", I know, I know "liliannn why not just use an /actual/ name?" because even if it's for a secret santa, it's my fic and I decide how dumb the oc names are.  
> this was supposed to be two chapters, idk if you can tell, but they were gonna get separate introduction chaps but I decided to make it one just cause.  
> (btw kati i'd die for you, hope u know that, thanks for forcing me out of my comfort zone with this fic, I think it turned out really well, actually!)  
> [also, yes, I made virgil a fan of heathers, fight me.]  
> [this is essentially an introduction chapter for v and l, we'll meet ro and pat (who r super minor in this, sorry!!) in the next chap]

There’s no pop, no sound to indicate his arrival, simply, one second there’s no one there, and the next a man wearing a black suit, black button-up, and blue striped tie is standing maybe three feet away from the dark haired woman. He adjusts the black framed glasses he wears, and blinks.

“Good evening.” He says, and the woman jumps and spins around, her dark eyes boring into the bluest she’s ever seen. As their eyes lock he blinks, and his eyes turn completely red, sclera, iris, and pupils, and it’s all the woman can do not to scream. 

“I-it worked? Yo-you’re a. . .”

“Crossroads demon.” He agrees, blinking again and his eyes go back to their human appearance, irises almost looking more blue than they had been before. “And you’re desperate, for what? Fame, money?” The woman shakes her head.

“No, no not. . . I-I.” She shakes her head. “Noth-nothing like _that_.” She wraps her arms around herself. “Wh-what’s your name?” The demon wrinkles his nose a little at her question, as if trying to comprehend why she would ask it.

“Logan. Some call me Logos.” The woman nods distractedly.

“I ge-get ten years, right? Wh-whatever I ask for, I get it for te-ten years, right?” Logan nods.

“Anything directly related to you, love, fame, whatever, will last for ten years, or until it’s time for me to, _collect_. Anything not related to you, curing a friend, helping a sibling, will last indefinitely, but I will still collect after ten years.” The woman bites her lip.

“Okay, okay.” She nods. “I-I. . .” She shakes her head and exhales shakily. “My girlfriend, sh-she. . . The doctors say she has just, just a year? Sh-she doesn’t want to die, I-I. . . Help her, cure her, pl-please.” Logan tilts his head back a little, eyes glazing over red again. He stays still for half a minute, then blinks his eyes back to blue and looks at the woman again.

“Of course. Incurable by human standards. Sign here.” A clipboard appears in his hand and he offers it along with a ballpoint pen to the woman, who grabs both.

“Wh-where do I-?”

“There, there, initial here, and that’s all.” Logan pulls a blue pen out of thin air and marks the places she needs to sign. The woman nods, and “Caroline Matthews” is scribbled across the dotted line in pretty cursive. Logan takes the pen and clipboard back and they both disappear, then he smiles.

The woman knows she’s made a mistake the second he smiles, it’s cold, calculating, and his eyes are empty.

“See you in ten years, Caro.” He says before he’s gone again and she’s left standing alone in the empty crossroads.

There’s a sound like the fluttering of wings and the _whoosh_ of displaced air, and the man is no longer alone. His new companion wears a patchwork hoodie, ripped jeans that are held together with a collection of safety pins, and a purple shirt that says “ _chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling_ ” written in block letters across it.

“Vir- _what_ are you wearing?” He blinks and sputters, and the man in the hoodie laughs and presses his hands into his pockets, seemingly completely relaxed.

“Dude, it’s called style.” He says with a lopsided smile. “Anyway, you need somethin’?” The other man sighs.

“Virgil, I swear to our father, you’ve gone _native_.” Virgil tilts his head a little to the side, his smile growing wider and more lopsided.

“Hey! Just because you’ve got a rod up your ass doesn’t mean I do, dude. C’mon Eli, chill, why don’t you? I can do whatever I gotta, whether I’m in a suit or hoodie. ‘Sides, _Heathers_ is cult-classic for a reason. You watch it? Guarantee you chill out _immediately_.” The man exhales and appears to be counting to ten.

“It’s Eliel, not ‘Eli’, Virgil. I’ll thank you to use my full name.” Virgil rolls his eyes.

“ _Eliel_ , then. You need somethin’? Because while I _love_ a good social call, I do have things to do, man.” Eliel pinches at the bridge of his nose.

“As a matter of fact, Virgil, I do have an assignment for you. Crossroads deals in your area have reached an all time high, and I need you to find out why, and to take care of it.” Virgil nods.

“Sure, man. I got you.” There’s a fluttering of wings and a _whoosh_ of displaced air, and Eliel is alone again.

“Crossroads deals?” Virgil mutters to himself as he paces around his apartment, “how did I not notice these?” Clipped pieces of newspaper articles fluttered around him as he paced in aimless circles around his living room, declaring “miracles” from the past few months, but ones that Virgil knows no angel would ever grant. 

One catches his eye and he grabs it out of the air, it proclaimed that a woman’s incurable disease had cleared up overnight, and Virgil checks the date, it’s from less than a week ago. Chances are that if someone were to summon a crossroads demon it would be the same one who had cured the woman.

Summoning a crossroads demon is something no angel would ever do, but Virgil entertains the idea, turning it over and over in his head, thumbing over the rough edges as he weighs the pros and cons of doing so.

He places the idea on a back burner for the time being, deciding that it’s far too risky to invite a demon anywhere, and decides that it will be much easier to find all the crossroads in the area and keep an eye on them, to just wait until the next human decides that something is more important than their immortal soul.

“Fools.” Virgil says aloud with a shake of his head, letting go of the article and allowing it to float back to its place. "You're fools."


	2. The Gray In The Ghost: The Orange In The Overcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a crossroads demon, two naïve humans, and a morally gray angel meet at the crossroads. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the enemies chapter, I decided to do a chapter for each part of enemies to friends to lovers, so next chap will be friends, and chap after that will be lovers, sorry i'm super extra, I just got really into this fic.  
> anyway, time to meet pat and ro!! they play really minor parts in this fic, sorry!! platonic lamp ended up being a little hard given the way I world built, but I wanted to at least give them both parts!! also, small mention of remus being his chaotic self, he doesn't really show up though, so I didn't tag him.

“Um, Ro, remind me why we’re doing this again?” Patton says as he glances around. It’s just after sunset and they’re out at the old crossroads, Roman is kneeling and digging a hole for the summoning box with a small gardening shovel, he looks up from his work to meet Patton’s worried amber eyes.

“Uh, cause Remus dared me? Pat I can’t not take the dare! The law of siblings _forbids_ it!” He gestures dramatically with his spade, and Patton smiles a little, but the expression gives way to anxiety far too quickly as a whistle of wind blows past. Roman watches Patton’s face and his expression softens. “We’ll be quick, ‘kay Pat?” Patton nods, and Roman continues to dig.

It takes another two minutes, the soil rocky enough that it’s difficult to dig through, then the hole is big enough and Roman buries the box. It’s a small shoebox, with all the necessary materials courtesy of Roman’s twin brother, Remus, who had left said materials the last time he had visited Roman. They had been playing truth or dare over the phone and Roman has never been one to back down from a challenge.

Roman stands up once the box is covered again, and he turns in a circle to look for the demon, he doesn’t think it’ll work. Patton wraps his arms around himself as he matches Roman’s eye-line.

“I guess we better get back,” Patton says, hope dripping into his tone, “it doesn’t seem to be worki-”

“Good evening.” Patton jumps about ten feet and Roman whirls around, finding himself face to face with a man in a black suit, black button up, and blue striped tie.

Logan looks between both humans in front of him, the one in the red and gold theatre sweatshirt is the one who summoned him, but the one in the pastel blue sweater seems an easier mark.

“Holy Zeus! It, it worked?” Roman blinks several times, and the man in front of him regards him with blue eyes, but even as Roman registers the color his eyes suddenly go red, completely red, whites, pupils, and irises.

“What can I do for you?” Logan asks, trying to decide what he’s been called for, a standard fame order seems the most obvious answer.

Before Roman can say that he hadn’t meant it, or Patton can try to get Roman to leave, a flash of bright white light fills the crossroads, and everyone flinches and covers their eyes.

The light ebbs, and as Patton opens his eyes again, there’s a fourth person standing in the crossroads, a man in a hoodie, safety-pinned jeans, and a shirt that says something that Patton doesn’t have enough night-sight to read.

Logan curses under his breath in Latin, he knows an angel entrance when he sees one, it was a set up? That thought hadn’t crossed his mind, and he curses himself for it now.

“You brought an angel? I’m a demon, and even I know that’s playing dirty.” He says, and Roman looks between the two non-humans in a rather panicky fashion.

“No? I didn’t think this would _work_!” He tries, but it’s clear the man in the hoodie, the angel?, isn’t listening.

“Yeah? As though your contracts aren’t the definition of ‘playing dirty’.” Virgil says with a scoff, “you won’t be taking any more souls today, demon.” He moves to stand in front of the two humans, both of whom appear to be baffled by what’s going on.

“Oh? And who decreed it?” Logan challenges the angel, “I’ll have you know, unlike heaven, I _keep_ my promises.” He crosses his arms, and the angel’s mismatched green and purple eyes narrow into a glare.

“Heaven keeps its promises!” But even as Virgil says it he knows it’s not true, when had anyone above him ever kept a promise? 

Logan smiles a cold smile as he watches doubt seep into the angel’s eyes.

“Does it? We’re far more honest in Hell than anyone ever is or was in heaven.” 

“That is _not_ true!” The angel’s temper flares, his mismatched irises beginning to glow as he takes a step towards Logan.

“Isn’t it, though? At least with Hell you know what you’re getting. Brimstone burning blue and torture for eternity and etcetera, but heaven? Well,” his smile is sharp and unfriendly, “who knows?” A blink, and suddenly the angel is alone with the two humans in the crossroads.

Virgil curses under his breath in Enochian, before turning to the two humans.

“Don’t make deals with demons.” He says, before suddenly the two humans are alone again.

“What was _that_?!” Roman demands, as Patton seems rooted to the spot.

“I-I don’t know. . .”

“I’m gonna kill Remus.” Roman mutters, and Patton nods vaguely.

“Yeah. Uh-huh.” And Roman scowls.

“We’re made from the same stuff, you know.” Virgil jumps and whirls around, finding the demon from the crossroads standing behind him. Virgil scowls.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, and I don’t want to. You’re a demon, I’m an angel, we could not be _more_ different if we _tried_.” Logan raises an eyebrow.

“You really don’t know, do you?”

“Don’t know what?” The demon’s smile is downright _wicked_.

“Where do you think angels go when they fall? Earth? No, they fall all the way down to _Hell_. I was an angel too.” And even as Virgil opens his mouth to disagree the demon’s wings unfold out of thin air and spread out behind his back, inky black feathered wings, like shadows of Virgil’s own.

“ _No_.” He breathes, and the demon laughs.

“Yes,” he says, “we’re the same, you and me, the only real difference? I asked questions, and they didn’t like that.” A blink and Virgil is alone in the park again, thoughts spinning out of control as he’s faced with undeniable fact.

 _Fallen angels become demons_.

The sound of fluttering wings, a _whoosh_ of displaced air, and Logan is no longer alone. 

“I’m not-” he begins, turning around to face the angel, but he stops as he realizes that the angel doesn’t look any more ready for an argument than Logan himself is. “What?” 

Virgil shakes his head, sitting down on the floor of the library as the demon places a book back on the shelf. 

“I don’t know.” He mutters, burying his face in his hands. “I don. . .” He exhales and drags his hands down his face, looking up at the demon who stands over him. “I don’t know.” His voice breaks a little as he speaks again, expression giving away how lost and confused he feels.

Logan takes pity and sits down in front of the angel.

“Heaven hides things. They don’t tell you what they’d rather you not know, Hell is honest, at least in the sense that they tell you at face value what is happening at all hours.” Logan says, and the angel buries his face in his hands.

“I’ve spent forever just believing, and following orders, and it’s all for jack? Seriously?” He mutters, and Logan hums, leaning back on his palms.

“They’re dishonest, angel.” Virgil jolts at the nickname, glaring at the demon as he pulls his hands away from his face.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Well I don’t have anything else to call you.” 

“Virgil.” The demon raises an eyebrow.

“Logan. And you’ll do well to question what angels tell you in the future, Virgil. They all have an agenda, have you found yours?” And with that, Virgil’s alone again, left with only more questions, courtesy of the demon whose name he now knows.

“Okay, let’s say I do have an agenda.” Logan looks up from his newspaper as Virgil appears in front of the park bench he’s sitting on. “What do I do with it?” Logan folds his paper up and gestures to the spot on the bench next to him. Virgil sits down.

“Whatever you find fits. Minor miracles, if you would like to help people. Etcetera.” Virgil draws one leg up to his chest, resting his chin on his knee and wrapping his arms around his leg.

“I don’t understand.” He murmurs, and Logan folds his newspaper up and lays it in his lap.

“It’s bureaucracy, Virgil. Heaven’s more concerned with dotting their i’s and crossing their t’s than they are with anything else.” Virgil shakes his head.

“How? How did. . . How did I not _know_?”

“They’ve had forever to perfect their lying, and if you never asked questions? You never got real answers.” It’s Logan who’s left alone this time, the _whoosh_ of displaced air the only indication that Virgil was ever there to begin with.

“How do you ignore the fact that the people you’re working for and with are evil?” Logan barely looks up from his book.

“Is this an advice question or are you trying to debate my morality?” Virgil blinks.

“Advice.” Logan marks his page and closes his novel, adjusting his glasses as he looks to Virgil.

“I am not infallible, ineffable, or even a half-decent role model, why do you keep coming back to me?”

“I- I don’t have anyone else to go to.” Virgil’s voice is quiet, “you said it yourself, heaven’s dishonest.” Logan sighs.

“As stated, I am not infallible. I merely focus on my own tasks and ignore everyone else, I find it easier.” Virgil exhales and Logan's alone in the park again.

The sound of fluttering wings, a whoosh of displaced air, and Logan shuts his book with a sigh.

“I didn’t actually come with a question this time.” Virgil says mildly, hands pressed into the pockets of his hoodie as he looks out across the small pond that sits in the center of the park. 

“No? Then why come at all?” Virgil turns to look at Logan, and the demon stills for a moment. He’s managed to forget what exactly he’s dealing with, and Virgil’s mismatched eyes are filled with fire that wills him to remember.

“Dunno.” Virgil looks away again, and the not-quite-fear in Logan’s chest is replaced by a morbid curiosity. “It’s just. . .” He trails off for a moment, “been a while since I had someone to trust.”

“You’re choosing a crossroads demon over the other angels?” Virgil glances over at him again.

“You are an angel, or were. You still count.” Logan exhales a laugh and shakes his head, the corner of Virgil’s mouth quirks up. 

“You, are the most interesting angel I have ever met.” Virgil raises an eyebrow.

“That so?”

“It is.” Virgil smiles as he looks back to the pond.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Logan does not say “you should” but he’s sure Virgil hears it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize this totally bleeds into friends territory, but like, next chapter was formatted and everything before this one was done, and i didn't wanna reformat and rewrite, so,,, y'know.  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed despite!


	3. The Green In The Grass: The White In The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where does a crossroads demon go when injured? The apartment of a morally gray angel might not be the first pick of most. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends chapter!!! I actually super love this one, a lot of this was drawn from good omens (if you've read/watched it i'm sure you can tell lol), anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> also minor warning for minor character injury, logan gets shot by an asshole hunter, but it's not graphic and really it's just there for the patch-em-up scene and as an excuse to devolve into soft shenanigans.  
> oh and a minor warning that they get wine drunk together, but it's fun drunk.

There’s no sound, not even the sound of displaced air, but Virgil knows immediately that he’s no longer alone. He turns quickly, but as he does there’s the _thump_ of someone slumping to the ground, and he realizes all at once that, one: it’s Logan, and two: he’s hurt, _badly_. 

“Logan! What on _earth_!?” Virgil drops the whiteboard marker he had been holding, and rushes to Logan’s side before falling to his knees next to the demon. Logan’s clutching at his side, and as Virgil pushes his hand away, he realizes that Logan’s bleeding, really, _really_ badly. His black shirt and jacket shine red under the lights of Virgil’s apartment, and Virgil realizes that he’s been shot. “What _happened_?!” He demands as he quickly begins tugging Logan’s jacket off, the demon shakes his head weakly.

“Deal gone bad,” he murmurs, “did. . . Didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Virgil shakes his head absentmindedly as he discards Logan’s jacket to the side and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Dude it’s whatever, I don’t mind, but what on _earth_ did they get you with?” Logan laughs weakly and it turns quickly into a coughing fit.

“Silver,” he manages once the fit has subsided, “holy metal, right? ‘M “impure” so it. . .” Virgil remembers hearing something like that, maybe from Zachariah or another superior, but it’s never crossed his mind before, because he’s never needed to use the piece of advice.

“Christ, man. Okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Logan nods, and Virgil moves him so he’s sitting with his back against the wall. “Okay, jeez, okay. Right, do I need to take the bullet out before I do anything?” Logan blinks slowly, “hey, hey, stay with me, man. Is it gonna keep hurting if I don’t get it out?” Logan hums, then nods vaguely, Virgil curses in Enochian under his breath. “Great, okay, alright, gimme a sec, don’t fall asleep, you hear me? Stay right here.” Logan hums again as Virgil stands to go grab his first aid kit, something he doesn’t often need but which he bought on a whim as a just-in-case measure, which he’s now thankful he took.

The kit resides under his sink, and he grabs it before heading back to Logan and kneeling again, shaking the demon’s shoulder a little as he does so.

“Hey, you gotta work with me here, man.” Logan blinks his eyes open, looking at Virgil with bleary blue. “Just, just focus on my voice, I guess, can you do that? You just gotta stay awake, man, okay? You’re not supposed to sleep, alright? Neither of us are, ‘member? Just. . . You’re gonna be fine, promise.” Virgil cups his hand around Logan’s side, pressing his thumb gently around the wound. He closes his eyes and exhales, and his palm begins glowing. Logan hisses and tries to move away, but Virgil grabs his shoulder with his other hand and holds him still. “I know,” he murmurs, “I just gotta find the damn thing, okay?” Logan grits his teeth, but stays still as Virgil frowns, the light seeming to seep into Logan’s flesh, lighting the wound up from the inside, until it hits a block and circles around it. “Ah-ha, gotcha.” Virgil mutters, and the glow intensifies for a moment, the bullet being pushed and pulled out, until it drops right into Virgil’s hand. The glow stops, and Virgil opens his eyes, his mismatched green and purple irises shine with internal light for a moment before dulling back down to normal, Virgil drops the bullet into the first aid kit and picks up a roll of bandages and some hydrogen peroxide instead. Logan blinks slightly clearer eyes and looks between the two medical supplies.

“Can’t you just. . . Heal me?” His voice is weak, as if he knows the answer already. Virgil shakes his head.

“Sorry man, angel powers don’t work on demons. ‘Sides, you have healing abilities, right? I have a feeling they’d’ve kicked in if they could.” Logan exhales, and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Virgil rolls his eyes and grabs a package of wet wipes from the kit, rips it open, and begins cleaning the blood off Logan’s skin.

Silence stretches, until Virgil speaks again.

“How’d this happen, anyhow? You seem like you know how to avoid things like this.” Logan exhales and opens one eye to look at Virgil.

“I got called, same as always, some human wanted to give up their soul, I thought, so I showed up, found myself face to face with a hunter instead, gun loaded with blessed silver bullets pointed right at my forehead” Virgil inhales sharply through his teeth.

“Bad luck, my man.” Logan nods.

“Clearly. Hunter demands to know why I’ve been doing my job, I try to leave at that point, but then I realize there’s a damn devils trap under my feet.” Virgil wets a cotton pad with hydrogen peroxide and begins wiping down Logan’s wound, making him hiss.

“I know this sucks, sorry man.” Virgil says, “anyway, devils trap? Low blow.” Logan rolls his eyes.

“You’re telling me. Long story short, this hunter shoots me, in the stomach instead of the head, probably just to be an asshole about it all, then something makes a noise, and the hunter hightails it. Maybe ten minutes later the wind picks up and blows enough loose dirt around that it breaks the trap and,” Logan spreads his arms just a little, “I show up here.” Virgil nods as he starts wrapping Logan’s torso up in bandages.

“Damn dude, bad night, huh? Hunters are so rude sometimes.” Logan raises an eyebrow as Virgil finishes with the bandages.

“I know that, but how do you? I doubt angels are on hunter’s hitlists very often.” Virgil laughs, it’s a sharp sound that’s devoid of joy.

“Yeah, you’d think that, wouldn’t you? But nah, we know a lot, so a lot of hunters try ‘n grab us to get info, not fun, lemme tell ya.” Virgil closes up his first aid kit with a _click_. “Anyhow, you’re good to go, man.” Logan sits up a little more and presses one palm against the bandages.

“Thanks, Virgil.” Virgil snorts a laugh and stands up.

“It’s no problem, man. Don’t mention it.” Logan nods as he buttons his shirt up, waving a hand to clean the blood off the article of clothing. Virgil picks up his discarded jacket and just blinks at it, the blood vanishing from it as well. “Here.” He hands the jacket back to Logan as the demon stands up. Logan nods.

“I owe you.” Virgil looks back at Logan from where he’d been leaving the room.

“What? Dude, no, it’s fine. We’re friends, right? Friends do this sort of thing for each other.” Logan startles a little as Virgil calls them “friends”, he’s so used to how Hell operates, used to owing people for the slightest favor.

“Oh, I just. . . There must be something.”

“Well. . .” Virgil seems to relent, “what if you just stay for movies and a drink or two? I could use some company tonight.” Logan blinks as he folds his jacket over his arm.

“Oh I. . . I suppose I could do that.” Virgil’s smile is lopsided and his eyes glitter.

“Great. Wanna pick something?” He leads Logan to the living room and gestures to the wall of bookshelves that’s filled with movies. Logan’s eyes scan around the room, as if not sure where to start. “Romances over there, action movies there, dramas, comedies, just pick what looks good.” Logan nods vacantly, and Virgil leaves to get drinks.

Logan steps almost gingerly into the room, unsure why Virgil has suddenly decided to trust him, until he realizes that it’s not sudden.

“Oh.” He murmurs to himself as he realizes that he’s the one who made Virgil doubt heaven in the first place, the one who reminded him that angels and demons are of the same stock. It’s a strange realization, but as he looks over the shelf of comedies, he realizes that it’s not at all an unwelcome one.

As Virgil enters the living room again, this time with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, he finds that Logan has chosen a movie, _Hot Fuzz_ sits on the coffee table, but that he’s also discovered the puzzles that Virgil keeps in the ottoman, and that he’s sitting on the floor, puzzle box in his lap as he sifts through the pieces of a 1200 piece jigsaw.

“You a puzzle nerd too?” Logan startles a little and looks up at Virgil.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just-” Virgil smiles his lopsided smile and shakes his head, sitting down and placing the wine and glasses on the coffee table.

“Nah, dude, it’s fine. I’ve never been able to solve this one, wanna give a whirl together?” Logan’s eyes seem to light up, not in any unnatural creepy crossroads way, but in a rather human way, and it makes Virgil’s heart beat a little faster in his chest.

“I would.” Logan agrees, and Virgil takes the box from him and dumps the puzzle out over the carpet. Logan begins sifting through the pieces to get the pieces to lay in one layer, and Virgil waves a hand to get the wine to pour itself, then offers one of the glasses to Logan, who takes it with a small smile as he clinks it against Virgil’s.

“Start with the edges?” Virgil offers as he takes a sip of wine.

“Start with the edges.” Logan agrees, and Virgil smiles to himself as he takes another sip of

wine.

A few hours later, both Virgil and Logan find themselves sitting on the carpet surrounded by puzzle pieces and the half-completed jigsaw.

“I can’t believe that, they didn’t  _ tell _ me.” Virgil mutters as he clicks another piece into place, Logan hums. “I mean, we’re,  _ basically _ the same, right?” His words don’t quite slur, but they do flow easier than they normally would.

“Heaven’s dishonest,” Logan offers, “has been since ‘fore the garden.” Logan’s words might not slur, but some of the stiffness and formality is gone from his voice. 

“Wish someone  _ told _ me that.” Virgil mumbles into his wine glass as he takes the last sip. “Coulda saved me a  _ lot _ of crap, kinda wish I had fallen, too late now.” He places his wine glass on the edge of the coffee table and lays down, careful of the puzzle pieces. “What’s it like, being fallen?” Logan looks thoughtful for a moment.

“It just. . .  _ Is _ , I suppose, same old, listen to your superiors, do what you’re told, at least I know what I’m getting though.” Virgil hums vaguely.

“Yeah, ‘pparently I don’t know jack, but hey, it’s whatever.” He props himself up on one elbow and just watches Logan for a moment as the demon sifts through the puzzle pieces that cover the carpet. “Well, I know one thing,” Logan looks up to quirk an eyebrow at Virgil, asking him to continue, “I know that you’re not all bad.” Logan rolls his eyes, but his smile is soft and fond.

“C’mon, puzzle.” Virgil grins at him.


	4. The Blue In Your Back Alley View: The Peach In The Starfish On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossroads demon feels love for the first time since he fell, and a morally gray angel feels a new sort of love for the first time. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're finally to the lovers chapter!!! ah, long time coming, anyway, hope you enjoy this, I really enjoy angel/demon dynamics, and I think this fic came out pretty dang well.  
> (also, idk if the breaks give the impression i was going for, but if not explicitly stated you can assume a few days or so have passed between different scenes)

Sitting across from Virgil in a coffee shop, Logan feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. It takes him a moment to name it, but he realizes that it’s _love_ , something that had been stripped from him as he fell to Hell, and it’s something he never thought he’d ever feel again, Hell’s never been big on any emotions like love, or mercy, or pity, but there he is, hands wrapped around a white ceramic mug of black coffee, listening as Virgil tells a story, with love in his heart.

“. . . What?” Virgil says as the story ends and he realizes that Logan’s staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Logan shakes his head.

“Nothing, I just. . . I enjoy your company.” Virgil snorts a laugh into his sugary-hell of a coffee drink and grins at Logan.

“Same, dude, I’d’a thought that much was obvious. Anyhow, I’m sure _you’ve_ got some great stories from working the crossroads, care to enlighten me?” Logan smiles fondly.

“Of course, let’s see. . .”

It takes Virgil longer to realize the feeling, perhaps because as an angel he’s used to feeling love that people radiate, but he realizes as he listens to Logan ramble on about the stars as they walk in circles in the empty, darkened park, that this feeling, this particular strain of it at least, is new to him.

It’s specific love, not the general love of humanity he’s always held, nor the vague love of creation itself, not even the love that he feels from humans, but rather, it’s directed at Logan, in a form that Virgil’s far from used to. And oh, _oh_ that really _is_ new. Virgil smiles to himself as his chest warms from the inside out, it may be new, but it certainly isn’t unwanted.

Virgil moves half a step closer to Logan, and lets their hands brush against each other, Logan doesn’t seem bothered, and reaches out to interlace their fingers, not even stumbling over his words as he talks about a far away galaxy.

Virgil smiles.

“Here, coffee.” Virgil says, leaning over the back of the couch to hand Logan the mug, the demon smiles up at him.

“Thank you,” Virgil smiles as he sits down next to Logan, hands cupped around his own mug. 

“How are you?” Virgil asks after a beat of silence, and Logan tilts his head to the side a little, eyes fixed on the dark TV screen.

“Alright, I suppose. It’s strange, I haven’t felt. . .” He presses his lips together, like he’s searching for a word, “I haven’t felt like this in a long, _long_ time.” Virgil hums.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever felt like this before,” he admits, “but it’s not unpleasant.” Logan turns and tilts his head a little so he can catch Virgil’s eye with a soft smile.

“I find it very pleasant, and very welcome. I. . . Didn’t realize how much I missed, softer, emotions.” Virgil looks down into his coffee, face pinched into a frown.

“I don’t understand them.” He murmurs, talking about both their superiors.

“And they don’t understand us,” Logan says mildly, taking a sip of coffee, “they haven’t spent time on Earth, they know nothing of human nature, so when we begin to exhibit it, they don’t understand us, and we no longer understand them.” He glances over at Virgil again, small smile back on his face, “free will is a feature, not a flaw.” Virgil huffs what might be a laugh, and looks over at Logan with a soft smile on his face.

“Maybe for humans, but we’re. . . _Not_.” Logan shrugs.

“If they truly did not want us to exhibit free will, we would not think the way we do, Virgil. Remember that.”

“I like spending time with you.” Virgil says out of nowhere. They’re watching a movie together, his head had ended up in Logan’s lap at some point, and Logan’s fingers brushed gently through his hair. 

“Likewise,” Logan says, smiling down at him. Virgil grins.

“Do you know how to dance?” Logan asks, looking up as a new song off his playlist begins, Virgil frowns and shakes his head.

“Nah.” Logan closes his book and stands up, turning so he’s standing in front of Virgil, holding a hand out.

“Would you like to learn?” Virgil raises an eyebrow, but marks his page and discards his book off to his side, then takes the offered hand.

“Be warned, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Logan smiles.

“That’s okay. I’ll teach you.” 

Maybe fifteen minutes later finds them with their arms wrapped around each other, turning in slow circles around Logan’s living room. It’s not quite dancing, but neither is going to complain. 

Virgil’s temple rests on Logan’s shoulder, and Logan rests his head against Virgil’s. Both have their eyes closed.

“Y’were right.” Virgil mumbles after another moment, “‘s nice.” Logan’s smile is near unbearably soft and fond.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I’d rather like to spend the rest of forever with you.” Logan says out of the blue one sunny afternoon that finds them in the park, Virgil blinks a few times, as if startled.

“I- you’re serious?” Logan tilts his head to the side a little so he can catch Virgil’s eye and smiles softly.

“Of course.” Virgil’s cheeks go faintly pink.

“I-I think I’d like that too.” He admits, “always kinda figured I’d spend infinity alone but. . .” He smiles at Logan, “yeah. Yeah I’d like that.” They just smile at each other for a moment before Virgil’s eyes dart down to Logan’s lips and, oh he can absolutely go with this. Logan moves carefully, cupping Virgil’s jaw in one hand as he gives the angel plenty of time to move away, but Virgil doesn’t, he just leans into the touch, then in towards Logan.

“Is this okay?” Logan asks, and it’s barely more than an exhale, but he doesn’t have time to ask again as Virgil just nods then leans in all the way.

It’s not perfect, no, hell, why would it be? Instead, it just. . . _Is_ , which is somehow better than perfect, Logan thinks, a gentle press of lips, careful movement to see what the other likes. Virgil moves one hand to the back of Logan’s neck, and the other raises to tangle in his hair, Logan wraps his free arm around Virgil’s back to pull him a little closer, and based on the small, pleased sound it elicits, Virgil has no complaints.

They break apart after a moment, for oxygen they’d both claim, despite the fact that neither needs to breathe, and just hold each others gaze.

“Th-that was. . .” Virgil begins, face flushed, and Logan knows he must look much the same.

“Yeah.” Logan murmurs in agreement, and they both lean back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end! thanks so much for reading, and kati I hope you enjoyed your secret santa gift!! this has been such an experience for me, considering I never I thought i'd finish at all lol! i'm so bad at enemies to friends to lovers, because i never actually write it, so this was such a nice experience for me, kati thank you so much for forcing me out of my comfort zone with this prompt, and I wish every single one of you a wonderful and happy new year!!  
> (also, you may have noticed that this work is part of a series! i kinda sorta fell in love with this verse while writing, so i plan to expand on it in the future, no promises on what'll get written, [and as the extended works for this verse are no longer secret santa gifts watch out for a lot more swearing and such] but it's in the plans because there's a lot to explore here!)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about missing the deadline on tumblr: [@artsybi](https://artsybi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
